


I'll Never Find Another You

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blair Owies, Episode: s02e12 Blind Man's Bluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Blair is in hospital following his overdose with Golden. Jim reflects while sitting vigil for his partner.Inspired by the song, “I’ll Never Find Another You,” The Seekers.Listen on Youtubehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmactMIhrRMSentinel Bingo 2018Slash CardLOST





	I'll Never Find Another You

There's a new world somewhere  
They call the promised land.  
And I'll be there someday  
If you could hold my hand.  
I still need you there beside me  
No matter what I do  
For I know I'll never find another you.

“Take heart, Detective Ellison, Blair isn’t technically in a coma. We don’t have much experience with this sort of massive overdose with a so called designer drug, but your partner is still in there,” patting Blair gently on the leg, the kindly doctor tried to offer some comfort to the anguished man beside the bed. “He’s just… lost.”

Jim nodded in the direction of the glowing man in a lab coat as he turned to leave. His sight was returning to normal slowly, the flashes of golden light were distracting, but not as terrifying as before. But that fear was nothing compared to what he was feeling now for his very still, very pale partner. He took Blair’s cold hand in his.

“Where are you. Chief? I’ve never seen you so still. Perpetual motion? Thy name is Sandburg. I bet wherever you are you’re driving whoever is in charge crazy. Are you in the blue jungle? Are you badgering Incacha with questions? Has he turned you into a monkey yet? Or are you in a promised land made just for hairy little Anthropologists, a new world filled with tribes for you to discover and new Sentinels to annoy.”

Jim lifted the hand in his and brought it briefly to his lips.

“I know you are lost, Blair. But listen to my voice. Hear it. Let it find you and follow it home. I’d follow you to that promised land if I could, just to take your hand and bring you back. Please, come back. I need you beside me. I might not know everything about all this Sentinel/Guide mumbo-jumbo, but I know I’ll never find another you.

There is always someone  
For each of us, they say.  
And you'll be my someone  
Forever and a day.  
I could search the whole world over  
Until my life is through  
But I know I'll never find another you.

“I’ve been thinking about us, Chief. You don’t know how special you are to me. You don't know because I won't tell you. When I look at your sunny smile and adoring eyes, it's all I can do to keep my feelings to myself. I do know you adore me. I’m your Holy Grail, your Superman, your hero. Your very own Sentinel to have… and to hold." 

Jim looked absently at the hospital lights bathing his partner with a wash of glittery gold.

"I held you today in the garage, Chief. Held you so close, I felt I was part of you. Your scent, the feel of your fair skin and silkiness of your hair. I could taste your essence on the tip of my tongue and the Gods help me, I wanted you. I wanted you well and laughing in my bed, instead of dying in my arms. You’ve searched for a Sentinel your whole life. What you don’t know is I was searching too. Searching, like a fool for the someone who was meant for me. I believed that old fairy tale deep down in the hidden places of my heart. Now my search is over. I could search the whole world until the day I died and I would never find another you.”

It's a long, long journey  
So stay by my side.  
When I walk through the storm  
You'll be my guide, be my guide.

Jim shifted in his uncomfortable chair. Too numb to notice his discomfort. He reached over and began to finger Blair’s curls, watching then spring back to shape. That small movement gave Jim hope. Jim watched the steady rise and fall of Blair’s breath. To Jim the fading golden haze made Blair look like an lost angel fallen to earth, unable to find his way back. 

“I swear, angel. I’ll always cherish the gift that you are to me. We have a long, long journey ahead of us. I may not ever tell you straight out that I love you, but I do. The forever kind of love, Blair. I want you by my side when the wild storms come, or when the sunshine blinds me and I seek your blessed face. Be my guide, angel. I need you so much. Your voice soothes me and your touch takes away my pain.”

If they gave me a fortune  
My pleasure would be small.  
I could lose it all tomorrow  
And never mind at all.  
But if I should lose your love, dear,  
I don't know what I'd do  
For I know I'll never find another you.

“There is so much I want to share with you, Chief. I’ve been grazing on both sides of the fence for years. I never made a difference to me if I was with a man or a woman, as long there was the potential that they were the one. I hoped my way through many a disappointing bed-mate. Including my try at normalcy with Caro. I gave up on the search and there you were. Isn’t it always the way? And you a notorious hump hound. I don’t even know if you want me that way. I certainly won’t be the one to open up and test that theory. I won't risk what I have now.”

Jim kissed Blair’s brow this time and frowned at the clammy skin. He adjusted the blankets and fussed with the pillow. He stretched and reached for an extra blanket, tucking his guide in, knowing how he hated to be cold.

“Do you know I’m rich? Trust funds, Army back pay and severance package. Did you think covert ops paid minimum wage? I never touch any of it. I could lose it all and never bat an eye. But if I were to lose, you, angel. If I lost the unconditional love you give me. Lose the beauty and light you bring to my life. I… I don’t know what I’d do. 

Jim closed his eyes. Blair’s heartbeat sounded off. It began to speed up and Blair’s eyelids trembled then blinked. Jim jumped from his seat and hit he call button to summon the doctor. Blair was waking up.

Forty-five minutes later. Jim was finally alone with his weak, sleepy partner.

“Jim, man,” he said softly. “I had all these visions… I guess. At first it was those Golden people. I was so scared. But after a while the visions changed. The golden people melted and I was in this… paradise. It was peaceful but fascinating too. I kept exploring, and everyone I met, I told them I was lost and had to get back to Jim. I kept hearing you talking to me, telling me about… how you felt about... things. I wondered if…”

Jim looked up from the bag of chips he was contemplating. “Me? Talking to you about feelings? Golden must be a wonder drug. Go to sleep, Chief. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

But if I should lose your love, dear,  
I don't know what I'd do  
For I know I'll never find another you.


End file.
